


Black & Blue

by mochipii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a jerk trying to get into Will's pants, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Self Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Will Graham is a Masochist, Will is a Mess, Will just need to get laid regularly now he has a boyfriend to do that, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Will self harm to cope with the stress in his life.Added a 2nd chapter where Hannibal found the perfect coping mechanism for Will. Edited tags for things happen there.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Will thought he was dreaming when he thought he heard a knock on the door. He waited, hoping he was mistaken. He hoped the knocking came from the next room. He doesn't want to wake up yet. The knocking is back. Damnit! He cursed, contemplating if whoever it was on the door would just leave so he can go back to sleep. It doesn't. Will sighed swing his feet to the floor, rubbing his eyes several times, taking his time in answering the door. He meant it, it must hav irritate whoever on the door, for him to take his time to open it.

He doesn't bother dressing up and opened the door just in his boxers and tshirt. He cursed the strong bright light coming from outside. His room is pitch dark and outside is blinding. The sun is not yet high though it felt like it does.

"Good morning, Will,"

Will blinked several times to make sure he's not seeing things. It was Doctor Hannibal Lecter from yesterday's meeting in Jack's office. Why the hell is he here? Will noticed the Doctor is speaking but, he didn't really get what he was talking about because his brain is not yet functioning, so he invited him in. Maybe the dark room will get his brain to work properly again.

Hannibal stepped inside and started to put his bag on the table by the window while Will's opening the curtains.

Will's quite surprise when he saw Hannibal putting food on the table, he doesn't believe his eyes. What kind of person visit someone rude to them with breakfast? Will admitted to himself that he does purposely rude to the doctor as a form of protest to Jack because he felt Jack's betraying him by inviting a psychiatrist behind his back.

__________

Hannibal remembered when he accidentally noticed a bruise on Will's right thigh the morning he visited him in that motel room. He didn't say anything that time, or any time after that. Until tonight, three months into his therapy. He tried subtlely directing their conversation to where he can finally asked him about the bruise.

"So, Will. In the high stress environment you're living, how do you ground youself?"

Will frowned, thinking and went, "Well, nothing like a glass of whiskey couldn't fix."

"You know alcohol is not a great coping mechanism tool," Hannibal added.

"I guess...?" Will shrugged, "...but it worked. Nothing like good hangover that can't remind you that you're alive." he chuckled.

"I see..." Hannibal hummed, "anything else?"

Will shrugged again.

"What about physical self harm?" 

"What do you mean? cutting? like those teenagers on tv?" Will tried to make a humor out of the question.

Hannibal nodded, "Among other things."

Will kept silence.

"There is, is there?"

Will didn't answer, he's looking straight to a spot in the carpet now.

"Will. Is there?"

Will sighed heavily, annoyed by how Hannibal can figured that out of him, "Yes," 

"How would you do it? Where?" Hannibal continued.

Will leaned all the way back on his chair, covered his face with both hands and groaned, "On the thigh," he paused, "I punched myself,"

"I see...care to elaborate on why you choose to punch yourself?"

Hannibal waited until Will made a move from his position on the chair.

"It's easy. No mess. No evidence. Bruise goes away. Don't need any tools. You can do it anytime, anywhere," answered Will, straightened himself back in the chair.

"How long have you been doing it?"

"A while. Years. I don't know... I don't remember when I started that."

"What do you feel after you punched yourself?"

"Relieve. Like I can breathe again." Will smiled, "especially when I see the bruise the next morning," he continued.

"Do you always seek to bruise youself?"

"No, not always. The bruise is just a bonus."

__________

They started slow, Hannibal asking Will to show him how he would punch himself. Will reluctantly demonstrate, embarrased that someone discovered his secret and made to show it.

At the third punch, Hannibal took his wrist and stopped him.

"May I?" Hannibal kneeling beside him asking gently.

Confused with what the doctor meant and curious at the same time, Will nodded.

Hannibal slide a hand to Will's chair backrest while the other hand took a hard swing to his right thigh.

Will slumped forward, air knocked out of his lungs. Panting, he looked to the doctor.

"Does it hurt?" Hannibal asked.

"Yes."

Later that night Will lay in his bed thinking about how Hannibal delivered the perfect amount of pain he needed to feel relief. Some days Will doesn't have enough energy to punch himself black and blue no matter how much he needed it. His mind fatigue would compete with his physical fatigue, denying him the perfect release he needed to stay sane.

__________

After a long meeting with Jack, where he basically forced Will to point out the killer with his empath power, Will sat with his head on the steering wheel in his car. He knew that he should just head home but he needed his relief. Will looked at his watch, is almost midnight, the traffic there would be easy at this hour. He can make it there in an hour.

Will rang the doorbell, prepared for any kind of rejection he might received when he saw Hannibal's face in front of him.

"Will?" Hannibal answered the door with concerned look at the sight of Will.

"Doctor Lecter, I need your help,"

__________

Hannibal punched Will's thigh for the tenth time, Will's panting heavily on Hannibals tall armchair in his living room.

"Do you need more?"

Will didn't answer, he just nodded.

"Answer me, Will."

"Please! yes!"

"Okay, five more."

With that Hannibal delivered another five punches in long intervals. When he's done, Hannibal took a seat on the couch, taking deep breaths, regulating his own breathing. When he's recovered enough, he saw Will, sleeping or fainting peacefully. 

__________

Will woke up in the morning feeling strangely refreshed. He hadn't felt anything like this in a long time. When he turned he realized that he's not in his house. He sat up and looked around the room and realized that he had drove to Hannibal's house after a long and difficult meeting with Jack.

Will got up and went to the bathroom. As he sat on the toilet he realized that his right thigh felt sore and upon closer inspection he saw a dark purple patch on his skin. He smiled.

__________

Will went down stairs to the kitchen where Hannibal's preparing dinner.

"Ah, good morning Will."

"Good morning Doctor Lecter."

"Please sit down, breakfast will be ready in a moment,"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while until Will worked up a courage to speak up.

"Hannibal, I want to apologize for coming in at the middle of the night like that."

"No need for that, Will. As you surely remember that I told you that you can come to me anytime. You're friend."

Will nodded in silence and they continued to eat.

"Thank you...for your help last night,"

"How's your leg?"

"Sore, but fine,"

"Any bruise?"

"Yes,"

"I'll give you some gel for the bruise. How are you feeling?"

"Relieved. Refreshed." Will paused for a moment, "can I come to you again? in case I need another...help?"

Hannibal looked up from his plate, smiled and cupped Will's hand, "Of course, Will. Anytime you need,"

"Thank you, Hannibal"

"Now, finish your breakfast."

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal admitted that this is not right. This is not healthy. He's been indulging Will for the past six months. Ever since Will confessed to him on how he cope with stress, ever since Will came to his house that night for help.

He tried, slowly, to make Will change his coping mechanism. He refused at first, insisting that his way is the perfect way for him. When Hannibal refused to help him one day, Will lashed out, broke a few things in his office and stopped coming for his session for a month after that.

Until one day Jack called him for another meeting in his office. He heard shoutings and arguments from the hallway and can't say he's surprised to see Will in Jack's office. They both looked exhausted from the earlier shouting match. Apparently Jack just found out that Will had been skipping sessions with Hannibal for a month. The meeting closed with an agreement that Will continued his therapy with Hannibal and Hannibal to give monthly report on Will's therapy.

*****

Other than the regular weekly therapy sessions, Hannibal also received several visits from Will, asking for help. This help sessions became more frequent that Hannibal made one of his room dedicated to this help sessions.

Will already had his dog sitter on speed dial for nights like these, to go to his house and feed the dogs. The fact that Will gave him extra dollar each time he made these emergency calls made the teen always on stand by for Will's sudden requests.

By this time Will's pain tolerance has increased. He needed more and more. Hannibal now really using Will's entire body as a punching bag and Will loved every minute of it. He would be lying on the floor after every session, exhausted but with a smile on his face. That's when Hannibal stopped, when Will smiled. They agreed to avoid head and other area of the body that's not covered by clothing, so Jack wouldn't suspect anything. Will's help session grew more intense and longer every time, until Will had to spent the night at Hannibal's house each time because he would be too weak, exhausted and unfocused to drive back home. Will also always kept extra set of change of clothes in his car for nights like these, so he can go straight to the academy in the morning without looking like he didn't came home last night.

*****

Hannibal walked to the corner table, panting hard, reaching for a glass of water. He sat on the chair finishing his water while Will is on the floor, naked. Now, Will always stripped because he felt the clothing prevented him from feeling anything. 

After he had his fill, Hannibal walked over to Will on the floor.

"Will, are you awake?

Will opened his eyes and slowly looked to Hannibal's direction. He didn't answer, still breathing hard.

Slowly Hannibal turned him to his back so he can breathe easier.

Hannibal wiped the curls off of his forehead

"Will, can you get up for me? Let's move to the bed, okay?"

Will, glassy eyes, nodded and let himself be led to the bed.

Hannibal helped him to drink a full glass of water and covered him with blanket so he can go straight to sleep.

*****

Another help session has been going on for the last thirty minutes, this time Will is tied to a pole and becoming a punching bag for Hannibal. His calf had been the first to received 'help' this night then, his thigh. Since it's the hardiest part of his body by now, Hannibal spent a good twenty minutes on that part alone.

The assault Hannibal did to his calf earlier really did him good. Will's legs throbbing hard and felt like jello now, but the rope that tied his upper chest and the entire length of his arms to the pole held him up. As his body is well exposed, Hannibal made a move to the other part of him. His torso. Hannibal was using it as a punching bag and Will have been enjoying every single punch of it. 

Hannibal took his time, punching Will's right side, left side, right, left. When he saw Will curling up a little already anticipating the next blow coming to his right, Hannibal changed it and punched his left again. He constantly making Will think he knows something and do the complete opposite. Until he realized something, Will has an erection. Hannibal stopped at the sight, looking at Will's face. Eyes half opened, head lolled to the side, legs completely bent right now not supporting his body anymore which is still kept upright by the rope, breathing hard. Will's barely conscious.

Hannibal tried to talk to him but Will only making groaning sounds, unable to form a single coherent word. Hannibal pushed his body back to the pole and held him there with one arm. With his foot, he spread Will's legs open and put a knee under his crotch, slightly supporting Will's entire body. Hannibal started to make light touches to Will's cock, it twitches as Hannibal made as light stroke to the entire length, from the base to the tip, back to the base and tip again. Precum started to bead on the slit and Hannibal slowly spread it to the entire tip surface.

Hannibal checked on Will's face and saw nothing changed so he started to focus his attention to his cock. Will jerked slightly as Hannibal grabbed and squeezed his cock, he waited for another reaction. Nothing. So, Hannibal continued to made a stroking motion to the entire length, using sweat that drenched Will's entire body to wet his hand when he felt his hand is dry. 

Will, started to make more noises, incoherent, still. Hannibal chuckled, amused to see Will gave another reaction. Hannibal rested Will's head on his shoulder shushing him when he made a sound.

"There, there, Will. You need to relax more," said Hannibal, keeping one hand to Will's head to his shoulder and one hand stroking his cock.

Will squirmed as Hannibal sped up his stroking, squeezed and rolled his balls and teased the slit.

Hannibal smiled and whispered, "Relax Will, I'm here to help you. Just like you needed,"

"Hhh...Ha-Hanni...bal..." Will finally started to regain consciousnes.

"Yes, Will...?"

"Wha...What are you?...doing...?" Will tried to move his head from Hannibal's hand keeping him tight on his shoulder

"Helping you, Will. Just like you asked me to,"

Will shaked his head, "No...no...NO!" fully conscious now. He tried to get away from Hannibal despite his current circumstances.

Pinning his chest back to the pole, Hannibal looked to Will, dead in the eyes, "Yes, Wil. I'm helping you. Just like you asked, just like you needed,"

Growling mad now, Will snapped, "NO! this is not the kind of help I need! I don't want this!"

"Really, Will? Do you think someone in your condition right now REALLY have the right to say no?" Hannibal answered calmly to Will's ear.

Will struggled to free himself from the rope when Hannibal pressed his knee to his balls, making Will scream.

"I told you before Will, this coping mechanism of yours is an unhealthy one and we should try to find a healthier one. One that does no harm to your body"

"And molesting me is a healthier alternative?!" 

"No. Sexual pleasure is healthier alternative for you,"

"Fuck you, Hannibal!"

"I don't think so Will. It's the other way around, I believe," Hannibal chuckled at his own attempt on humor.

"You see, Will. Next time you need help, it doesn't have to be like this. You don't need to be punched, kicked, tied up for hours like this. You don't need to be black and blue anymore to feel relieved. I will make sure of that,"

Will felt betrayed a second time but his head is not really reliable right now, and Hannibal's hand on his cock felt so good. He didn't even remember when was the last time he got off by someone else.

"Hannibal..." whimpered Will, thrusting his hip to the rhythm of Hannibal's hand pumping him.

"That's it, Will. That's it..." encouraged Hannibal as he sped up is stroking.

Will came hard with a loud scream on Hannibal's hand, spurting his release far to the floor in front of him. Panting hard and loud, struggling to get as much air to his lungs as possible while Hannibal's hand slowly easing his movement on the cock until Will's breathing evened out.

"Hannibal..."

"I'm here, Will. I'm here," assured Hannibal, releasing his hold on the cock and slowly rubbing Will's body.

Feeling overwhelmed with the entire thing, Will tilted up his head, seeking for Hannibal's face. Hannibal examined Will's face for a second and made a move to kiss him. Softly to not scared Will but firmly to let Will understand that he will always be there for him.

Will accepted the kiss, letting out a soft moan and parted his lips to let Hannibal in and deepened their kiss. Hannibal smiled and took Will's invitation, removing his arm from pinning Will's body to the pole and move it to cradle his face gently while his other hand continue making comforting touches to Will's entire body.

Breaking the kiss and looking Will in the eyes, Hannibal softly asked, "Are you okay, Will?"

Will, still slightly confused about the whole situation but feeling content for tonight, tried to smile and nodded, "I'm okay,"

"I'm going to untie you now, do you think you can hold yourself up for a while?"

Will nodded and waited patiently until Hannibal finished untying him.

Will rubbed and massaged to get the blood circulation back to his arm as it fell free from the pole. Hannibal saw that and kissed his shoulder, "A warm bath would make you feel better,"

Shivering slightly to the unexpected kiss, Will stammered, "Ye...yes, thank you,"

Hannibal suddenly swept Will off of his feet, carrying him bridal style to the bathroom.

"Hannibal! this is unnecessary, I can walk myself!" he protested.

Laughing hard Hannibal dismissed Will's protest, "Nonsense, Will. I saw your legs trembling like a newborn colt earlier. Besides, it's my pleasure,"

Will let out a sigh, knowing he's defeated and put one arm around Hannibal's neck.

THE END


End file.
